A Collection of Oneshots
by ThatEverythingFangirl
Summary: !DISCONTINUED! A collection of Oneshots that I'm making. Some can be two parters, but most are only one chapter. Rated T for safety. Star x Marco will be present in some story lines. *I apologize in advance if not everyone seems to be perfectly in character- I like to mix things up a bit. ;) MOST RECENT: Marco's Fever (Part 1)


Marco's Fever (Part 1)

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Marco stifled a cough. Star looked up from her cereal. "Are you alright, Marco? You've been coughing for all of breakfast." She asked in concern.

"I'm fine." He said quickly. Marco got up, heading upstairs. "You should get ready for school, Star. We're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Oh.." Star said as she saw him disappear up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Marco was getting ready in his room. As he picked up his backpack, he wobbled a bit. "Ugh.." He held his head. In all honesty, Marco felt terrible. His head pounded, he felt really cold, and not to meantion a persisting cough. Hopefully, Star would think his coughing during breakfast was just an isolated incident. He hated it when people worried about and babied him. Marco sighed and sat down on his bed, running his hand through his hair. "MARCOOO?! Let's GO already!" Star shouted from outside. "Coming.." He said as he slowly got up. "And you were the one telling me I was the one that was gonna make us late.." She said, puffing her cheeks. "Sorry, sorry.." Marco muttered as he walked out the door. Star watched him walk past her, and she frowned. Marco wasn't acting like his normal self.

~Timeskip~

(Star's P.O.V)

I zipped out of class right away, running down the hall to Marco's class. I burst into the door, and the only person left inside was Marco. His head was down on his desk. I walked up to his desk. "Marco? Are you sleeping?" I asked. He mumbled something. "I can't hear you when your face is smashed on your desk." I said. He picked up his head. It was then I got a good look at him. His cheeks were a little red, his breathing was a little heavy, and he was sweating too. "I said I'm fine." "You don't look fine..You look kinda worn out." I said. "I just had P.E., so that's why I look so tired." He said sourly before placing his head into his hands. "Just go eat lunch, I'll catch up with you later." Marco said as he sighed and started packing up his things. "Well, okay.. See you then!~" I said zipping out of the classroom. I managed to get the last slice of pizza from the cafeteria. "Too slow today, Marco!" I said to him as he sluggishly walked towards me. "Good for you, Star. I'm not hungry anyway..." He muttered under his breath. "Huh? I didn't hear you." I said. "Nevermind.." He said.

(3rd Person P.O.V)

It was then a loud crash was heard from outside. Screams rose into the air as students ran inside. "What happened?!" Star asked one of the girls. "This bird-monster guy and his henchmen appeared out of nowhere, and ripped the basketball hoop out of the ground and..!" She said shivering in terror. Star immediately ran outside, taking her magic wand with her. "Marco, let's go!" She shouted. "Uhuh...!" He said with an obviously forced effort. She dragged him out. "Ludo! When do you ever leave me alone?!" She said. "Well STAR BUTTERFLY, if you must know, I just want your wand! As if it wasn't dreadfully obvious at all anyway.." Ludo spat. "Enough talking. Henchmen, Attack!" He shouted. They all lunged at Star, but Marco quickly did a roundhouse kick, causing them all to hiss in anger. He panted heavily and held his head. That took a lot more energy than he thought it would. "Thanks for the cover, Marco!" Star said, not having enough time to notice him breathing so heavily. "Magic cannibal SOMBRERO!" Star shouted. Sombreros magically appeared out of thin air, except they all had sharp teeth. "SICK EM, BOYS!" Star yelled. The sombreros attacked, engulfing almost all of Ludo's men and spitting them out. The sombrero victim's began piling up, leaving only two henchmen left (who were currently engaged in a battle with Marco). The boy struggled with a fishlike creature- Much, MUCH bigger than him. (Let's dub him Fishface for now). Admittedly, he was having some difficulty. Fishface lifted Marco into the air by his collar, and he struggled weakly against the strong grip of his foe. "Don't worry Marco I'm coming!" Star announced as she ran towards him. The sombreros bared their teeth menacingly and lunged at the creature Marco wasn't fighting. Fishface growled and dropped Marco on the floor. "Ow.." He muttered getting up slowly. "Marco!" Star shouted. "No, Star I can do it." Maroc said as he swayed on the spot, trying to focus his blurry vision on the two. "You're.. Going.. Down.." He said in between heavy breaths. Fishface smirked and taunted Marco. A sudden burst of energy came to the boy, and Fishface was met with a flurry of kicks and punches. Fishface fell to the floor, his eyes swirled. Marco panted heavily and backed up. "What?! You guys are so useless..!" Ludo yelled at his defeated men. "Back in the portal, losers.." He said shoving them all back into the portal. After everyone went in, Ludo poked his head out. "I'll be back Star Butterfly!" He said. Then the portal disappeared with a pop.

(Marco's POV)

"Wow Marco, that was amazing! We make a great team!" She gushed happily. I said nothing. I was trying to not collapse. "Marco, are you okay..?" Star said walking up next to me. My head pounded louder than ever before, and it was getting harder to breath. "I'm fine.." I said. My vision started going dark. Star stared at me. "Are you sure? Because-" Her voice became distorted as I felt myself falling forward. I was caught by Star, her arms holding me up. I heard her screaming my name as I let the darkness consume me.

~Timeskip~

(Star's P.O.V)

Mrs. Diaz had to come pick up Marco. As soon as school ended I ran straight home to see Marco. I slammed the door open. Mrs. Diaz knew exactly what I was going to ask. "He's in his room." She said. I charged upstairs and opened the door to his room. He was resting under the covers of the bed. "Oh Marco.." I said. I pulled up a chair next to him and sat down. His cheeks were bright red and his breathing labored. I pushed some hair out of his face and was stunned at how hot Marco's forehead was. "Marco.." I got up and went downstairs again. "Mrs. Diaz, how bad is it..?" I asked. "Oh sweetie, he'll be fine. His temperature is 102 right now, but I'm sure it will go down. He just needs a lot of rest, don't worry." She said as she hugged me. "Okay.." I said. "Now, Star, I think it's time for you to get started on that homework." "Mhm..." I replied. I set myself up at the dining room table, but I found that I couldn't focus on homework. All I could think about was Marco...


End file.
